A Little One on One
by Hot Rod1
Summary: With a rare afternoon to themselves, Stef decides to show Lena how to shoot some hoops, which leads to some fun and then more for the moms.


A Little One On One

Summary - On a rare afternoon to themselves, Stef finally shows Lena how to shoot hoops.

The Foster household began to come back to life on Saturday as Stef was the first one to get up. She went downstairs to fix herself some coffee and toast. Lena was the next one to come downstairs.

"Good morning honey." Stef said as she greeted Lena with a kiss.

"Morning babe." Lena replied as she went to get a pan from the cabinet. "Which one should i cook? Muffins or Crossiants?

"Crossiants."

"Okay." Lena said as she put the crossiants on the pan and then put them in the oven to bake for a few minutes before taking them out and putting them in a basket for everyone else.

After Lena finished with the cooking, she then left to do some laundry, while Stef read a newspaper. As the morning progressed and near turning into afternoon, some of the kids finally woke up, with Callie and Mariana the first ones downstairs, followed by Brandon, Jesus and Jude. The kids sat down at the table to eat some breakfast and talked among themselves.

"Hey guys." Lena said as she returned to the kitchen.

"Hey Mama." Jesus replied.

Lena quickly fixed herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the kitchen with Jesus, Callie and Jude. "Jesus, you and Brandon still on for your Boys` Day Out with Mike today?"

"Yeah and Jude's coming with us."

"Really!" Stef said in a surprised tone. "I didn`t think that would be your thing."

"I wanted to go." Jude said. "It sounds like fun and i`ve always wanted to play miniature golf."

"I`m glad that you guys will get some spend some quality time together." Lena said. "Mariana, you and Lexi are still going to the mall?"

"Yeah," Mariana replied. "and Callie will be coming with us."

"Really?" Stef said with a look of surprise on her face. "I don't take you for being a mallrat?"

"I didn't have anything planned for today." Callie said. "So i wanted to do a photo essay at the mall, much like one i saw a photographer did back in the 80s."

"Sounds like a good project for you. Just makes sure Mariana doesn't hog the attention."

"Mom!" Mariana said in a defensive tone.

"She's right." Jesus said. "You`re always jumping in a lot of pictures."

"Don't you start."

"What? You tend to be in a lot of pictures."

Everyone shared a laugh at the comments about Mariana for a moment before they resumed eating breakfast. After everyone finished breakfast, they went off their separate ways for the next hour and a half. By then, Callie and Mariana were ready to head for their day at the mall.

"Hey Callie, could get some pictures of Lexi?" Jesus asked.

"Sure." Callie replied. "I had a feeling you would ask that, so i got some extra film."

"Thanks Cal."

A few minutes later, Sofia Rivera parked in front of the house and walked up to the house with Lexi

"Hey guys." Lena said, while greeting Lexi and Sofia at the door. "Come on inside."

"Hello Lena." Sofia said as she and Lexi entered the house. "Hey there everyone."

"Hey Mrs. Rivera." Jesus said as he paused the video game to greet the guests, especially Lexi, whom he gave a quick kiss on the cheek before going in front of the TV to play a video game with Jude.

"I see that you and Stef are taking it easy." Sofia said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, we're keeping busy here and there," Stef said. "but we`re trying to advantage of some free time."

"Where's Ernie?" Lena asked.

"He had to work today." Sofia said. "You know how he is about these big accounts."

"That`s too bad." Stef said. "I was going to ask if he was available to join Brandon, Jesus and Jude on their Boys` Day Out with Mike.

"What are you boys doing today?"

"We`re going to go play some miniature golf and then to Dave & Buster's." Jesus replied.

"That sounds like fun. I still remember the time when Jesus almost won that putt putt tournament. He was playing so well that day."

"Yeah he turned into Tiger Woods for a while." Stef said. "All the way down to the fist pump he did everytime he mad a big putt."

"How come Jesus didn't win the tournament?" Jude asked.

"He missed one of the last holes in the final." Sofia replied. "Was it the one with the windmill?"

"Yeah Mom." Lexi said. "The ball on his putt had hit the windmill sail right before it was suppose to go through the hole in the middle."

"Jesus was so furious that the ball didn't go through that he kicked the windmill." Stef said, while laughing.

"We almost had to pay for the damage he left with that dent in the windmill." Lena said.

"I couldn't help myself." Jesus said. "I had made that putt every other time in the day."

"You putted too slowly Knucklehead." Stef said, teasing Jesus.

Everyone shared a laugh before Sofia took a look at her watch.

"Look at the time." Sofia said as she stood up. "I think that we better get going."

"Yeah we got caught up in reliving Jesus' glory days in putt putt golf." Stef said.

"You girls ready?" Lena said as she walked with Callie, Mariana, Lexi and Sofia to the door.

"Yeah." Callie replied.

"You got your credit cards?" Stef asked.

"Yeah mom." Mariana replied as she showed Stef and Lena her credit card.

"Now you haven't forgotten about your spending limit?" Lena asked, looking directly at Mariana.

"I haven't Mama." Mariana replied.

"Good, because we don't want a repeat of a couple of your recent trips to the mall Miss Thing." Stef said in a stern tone.

"Me and Callie will make sure Mariana won't spend too much." Lexi said.

"Thank you sweetie."

"I guess we better go now." Mariana said as she, Callie, Lexi and Sofia went out on the porch.

Stef and Lena walked behind them and then, Brandon and Jesus quickly caught up with the ladies.

"We can't forget to say goodbye." Jesus said as he gave Lexi a goodbye.

"I hope that you boys have fun playing putt putt." Lexi said as she and Jesus shared a brief kiss.

"That reminds me," Brandon said as he and Jesus walked the ladies to Sofia's car. "we ought to go to the miniature golf course together for a group date soon."

"That sounds pretty good." Lexi said. "I haven't played in a while. Mariana, do you think Zac would want to go?"

"Putt putt probably isn't his thing," Mariana replied. "but i could persuade him into going."

"We`ll be sure to set a date soon." Brandon said as he opened the backseat door for Callie. "We better let you ladies go. Have a good time."

"We will." Callie said as she gave Brandon a quick kiss. "Just make sure Jude has a good time."

"I will."

Brandon, Jesus, Stef and Lena waved goodbye as Sofia's car drove away from the house before they headed back inside.

_

Over an hour later, Mike came to pick up Brandon, Jesus and Jude for their day out together and Stef and Lena found themselves alone in the house, which was a rarity for them. The moms watched an episode of one of their favorite shows that one of the kids recored for them on the DVR. After Stef and Lena finished watching the episode, they went their separate ways for a while. Lena did some paperwork for work, while Stef gathered the clean laundry from the dryer, folded and put the clothes in the bedrooms upstairs. As Lena was finishing her paperwork, she heard a ball bouncing and clanging off the rim outside. Lena finished the last of her paperwork, put in a folder and got up to see Stef shooting the basketball. Lena always loved seeing Stef playing basketball and was happy to see her shooting hoops for the first time since the shooting. Lena stood by the door, watching with great admiration as Stef hit five jump shots in a row.

"Looking good girl." Lena said as she walked toward Stef. "Still got the shooting touch."

"Yeah, not even getting shot has damaged the old stroke." Stef said as she made another basket. "See."

Lena was amused by Stef's cocky stance after making the basket. She stood nearby and watched Stef hard at work, shooting the ball.

"You`re working pretty hard on your shot." Lena said.

"Gotta stay sharp for the 3 on 3 tournament." Stef said as she took another shot.

"Isn't that a month away?"

"Yeah. I`ve heard that there's a rookie on one of the units on the north divisons that used to play ball in community college."

"So you`re feeling threatened by the new young hot shot?"

"Not really." Stef said as she bounced the ball. "It's just that i don't have the speed i used to have along with being rusty since the shooting."

"Even though you're not as fast as you used to be," Lena said as she tossed the ball to Stef. "you have the veteran experience."

"That's nice to know."

Stef moved around and shot the ball for different parts of the small court, while Lena stood under the basket and passed the ball back to her. As Stef finished a shot, something immediately came to her mind.

"Hey," Stef said, while stopping her activity. "You know what would be fun?"

"What?" Lena asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"If you shoot some hoops too."

Lena was immediately befuddled by Stef's request. "I don't know." She said.

"Come on Honey." Stef begged. "I`m getting bored shooting by myself."

"Stef, you know that i can't shoot."

"You can always try."

Lena shot a wary look at Stef. "Well, okay."

"Yes!" Stef said gleefully as she passed the ball to Lena. "Go ahead and take a shot."

Lena immediately took an awkward looking shot that flew pass the right side of the basket, which Stef ran to retrieve and pass it back to Lena.

"That's okay babe," Stef said. "You can do it."

Lena bounced the ball a few times and took a deep breath before shooting the ball, which flew up and hit the top of the goal.

"Lena, i love ya babe," Stef said while passing the ball back to Lena. "but Mariana could've done better."

"Could you stop it?" Lena said in an frustrated tone. "You`re not helping."

Stef laughed at Lena for a moment before coming to stand next to her. "Alright i`ll help you. Just watch how i shoot it."

Lena looked on as Stef took another shot, which went in the basket. Stef quickly retrieved the ball and handed it to Lena.

"Now your turn." Stef said as Lena took a couple of quick bounces of the ball before shooting it and hitting the front of the rim. "You`re getting there."

Lena got the ball back and was about to shot it when Stef stopped her.

"You`re not using your legs." Stef said while slapping Lena's right leg. "Plus you need to bend your knees too."

Lena immediately obliged Stef's instructions and took another shot, which hit the backboard and the side of the rim before falling back to the ground.

"Ahh i`m never going to get a basket." Lena moaned.

"You can do this Honey." Stef said as she handed Lena the ball. "You`re getting close."

As Lena was about to take another shot, Stef quickly stopped her and corrected how she was holding the ball before moving her hands down to Lena's hips.

"Stef!" Lena exclaimed when Stef slowly touched her butt.

"Sorry babe." Stef apologized, purring into Lena's ear. "I couldn't myself. Besides i see that you`re wearing a thong."

Lena immediately felt very aroused by Stef's touch. "Could you stop Stef? I`m trying to shoot."

"Alright Honey."

Stef stepped aside as Lena took a deep breath and took a shot with the basketball, which hit the backboard and went into the hoop.

"I got it!" Lena said while excitedly jumping up and down. "I finally got a basket."

"I told you that you could do it." Stef said as she gave Lena a High Five. "Now lets see you do it again."

"Okay."

Stef went back to get the ball and passed it back to Lena, who hit another basket and then another one following the previous basketball.

"I`m on fire out here." Lena said as she took another shot, which went in the hoop.

"You`re doing well," Stef said as she passed the ball back to Lena. "but i want to see you try one from over there."

Lena immediately turned around to see Stef pointing at where the Denali was parked. "I don't know, but i`ll give it a try."

Lena went over to the spot and bounced the basketball a couple of times before taking the deep shot, which was an airball.

"Airball." Stef said, teasing Lena.

"Please don't do that obnoxious chant."

"Well at least hit the rim Honey. Just like i said earlier, except use your legs a little more."

Lena got the basketball back from Stef and bounced it four times before taking the shot, which rattled around the basketball before coming out and falling to the side.

"Aww man." Lena said in a frustrated tone.

"That's okay Babe." Stef said as she passed the ball back to Lena. "You`re getting there."

Lena bounced the basketball a few times before stopping and taking a moment to mentally measure the shot. Then she took the shot, which went straight through the hoop.

"I got it!" Lena said while strutting around. "Nothing but net."

Stef and Lena happily did a chest bump and shared a laugh together for a couple of minutes before going back inside to get themselves some water.

"That was a lot of fun." Lena said as she and Stef sat down at the kitchen table. "I can't believe that we haven't done that before."

"How did you hit that shot from out there?" Stef asked.

"Well i measured it from the previous shot that i took."

"Nice to your scientific knowledge coming in handy."

"Well i did get some great coaching."

"Thanks Honey." Stef said, feeling very flattered by Lena's thoughtful words.

"You know Stef," Lena said as she rubbed Stef's left hand. "i`m in the mood for a little one on one."

Stef immediately shot Lena a puzzled look. "I don't know about that. I think that you`re getting ahead of yourself."

"I`m not talking about that silly."

Stef quickly figured out what Lena was saying and gave her a devilish smile before kissing her. "I feel so clueless." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Lena said as she started to unzip her jeans.

Stef was very surprised by what Lena was doing.

"Umm Honey, not down here." Stef said.

Lena turned around and lowered her jeans to give Stef a peek at the red thong she was wearing and then a teasing wink.

"Now that's what i`m talking about." Stef said as she bit her lips and approached Lena.

"I was saving it for the right day" Lena said. "and luckily it wind up being today."

Stef and Lena had a brief makeout session before Lena grabbed Stef`s hand.

"Damn Lena," Stef said as Lena led her upstairs. "slow down."

"Lets get started before the kids come back." Lena said as she and Stef stopped in front of their bedroom.

"I love the way you think."

Stef and Lena made their way to their bedroom for some rare afternoon loving.

_

Stef and Lena cuddled in bed with each other after a couple of hours of beautiful and intense lovemaking.

"That was absolutely amazing." Stef said, while trying to catch her breath.

"Yes it was." Lena said as she got out of bed. "We ought to arrange more of these days at least every other weekend."

"I`m in full agreement with you on that."

"Of course i do want to learn more about how to play basketball Coach."

"How about i teach you how to dribble, because you dribble like a girl." Stef said as she put her jeans on.

"Could you stop that?" Lena said in mock protest.

The moms quickly got dressed before leaving their bedroom. Stef headed back downstairs, while Lena went to the bathroom. Stef looked around the cabinet in the kitchen for something to snack on before she came across a loaf of bread and some peanut butter and jelly. As Stef began to fix herself a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, she heard the front door unlock and a couple of people walking toward the kitchen, which turned out to be Callie and Mariana.

"Hey ladies." Stef greeted Callie and Mariana. "How was your day at the mall?"

"It was fine." Mariana replied as she sat a couple of bags on the table. "I got some stuff, but didn't see anything great there."

"How about you Callie?"

"Well it was pretty productive." Callie said as she approached. "I got some good shots."

Stef took a look at the pictures Callie took on her phone, which were scenes of activity around the mall with a few funny pictures of Mariana and Lexi sprinkled in.

"Those are some great pictures you`ve taken." Stef said as she scanned through the pictures on Callie's phone. "I especially love the one with the old couple."

Lena entered the kitchen, fixing her hair. "Hey guys." She said, greeting Callie and Mariana. "Are you looking at Callie's pictures?"

"Yeah." Stef replied. "Come and see them."

Lena immediately went to see Callie's pictures and was equally impressed with them.

"These are some excellent shots you took." Lena said.

"You have to see this one picture of an old couple." Stef said as she scanned through the pictures to show Lena the picture with the old couple.

"I really love this one. It perfectly captures the still youthful love with them."

"That's a beautiful description of it." Callie said.

"And she didn't use any big words." Stef said in a teasing manner, which got some laughs.

"Oh stop it Stef." Lena laughed in mock protest.

The ladies had a laugh while Stef finished fixing her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Mariana pulled something out of one of her bags.

"Did you do remember what we told you about the spending limit? Stef asked as she licked some peanut butter from her index finger.

"Yes i did." Mariana replied as she took out a box from a bag. "I didn't get much. However me and Callie brought these."

Stef and Lena saw that the box Mariana sat on the table had two dozen cookies in it.

"That's very nice of you guys." Lena said.

"We wanted to get something for everyone." Mariana said.

"Yeah we remembered to get chocolate chip cookies from Brandon, Jesus and Stef; oatmeal and raisin cookies for you Lena and sugar cookies for Jude."

"Thank you girls." Stef said as she gave a hug to Mariana and Callie to show her appreciation. "I`m sure the boys will eat them up, especially Jesus."

"While we're talking about food," Lena said. "Would you guys like some pizza tonight?"

"I could go for some pizza." Mariana replied.

"Same here." Callie added.

"I`ll call the place later."

"We better put this stuff up." Mariana said as she and Callie picked up their bags.

As Mariana was about to head upstairs, she took a quick glance behind her and show Stef whispering something in Lena`s ear, which got her laughing.

"What's the hold up?" Callie asked from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing." Mariana replied as she walked up the stairs. "Just something i noticed with Moms."

"Maybe it's just me, but i noticed that they had a glow to him."

"Oh they likely got it on while we were gone. It tends to happen occasionally."

"Okay, i get it." Callie said with a shrug.

Callie and Mariana were about to head for their room before their curiosity got the best of them, which caused them to sit their bags down on the floor and sneak down the stairs where they found Stef and Lena being a little more flirty with each other than usual. Callie and Mariana were very amused to see the moms behaving like a couple of teenagers and kept watching for another minute before heading back upstairs.

Fin


End file.
